SasuNaru The Truth Comes Out
by Kumiko-Sama
Summary: Confession. Sorry, my first fic. Comments welcome. Rated M just to be safe


**Warning!! Rated R for light lemon!!((I don't know much about ratings, but I'm being safe!!)) This is a yaoi!! That means boyxboy action!! Do not read if you do not like!! And don't say its gross or inappropriate, cuz you've been warned!!**

**Disclaimer: I, white-summer-funeral, do not own Naruto, Sasuke of any of the characters or places in this fic, Masashi Kishimoto does!!**

It was a normal winter day in konoha and, it being a normal day, Sasuke was sitting inside to avoid the hordes of fangirls trying to give him their Christmas presents. The raven was bored, and was getting much too cramped from staying inside for three whole weeks ((yea, they love him that much)) so he climbed out of his bedroom window onto the tree that was leaning through the frame. He leaped from that tree onto the next, then the next, and so on until he was a safe distance from the mob surrounding his house. He started walking wherever he wanted to, figuring that it didn't matter where he ended up, as long as he was away from all of _them_. He soon found himself walking down the street leading to the blonde dobe's house, and decided to stop by. Sasuke climbed the stairs to Naruto's apartment and rapped his knuckles against the door. No one answered, so Sasuke pounded on the door this time, making it rattle on its thin metal hinges. He was about to raise his fist a third time when Naruto opened the door, wearing his ridiculous sleeping cap and looking very mad.

"WHAT IS IT!?!?!?" he yelled at the raven-haired boy "Oh! Sasuke? Um, come… in?" Naruto said, his eyes widening and blushing just slightly when he realized who was at the door. "Sorry about yelling at you, you were just knocking so loudly that you woke me up and--wait a second--what are you doing here?"

Sasuke smirked and gently nudged Naruto to the side so that he could get through the door. "I came to see you, dobe" he whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto turned a deep shade of red at feeling Sasuke's breath on his face. Sasuke took a seat on an overstuffed couch facing away from the window. Naruto sat opposite him and looked at his hands, afraid to look into the onyx orbs that were Sasuke's eyes.

"Naruto," Sasuke mumbled "I came to see you… because I have something to tell you"

Naruto looked like a tomato at this point, and Sasuke couldn't help but let out a small chuckle

"What!?!?" Naruto asked "what's so funny?"

"Nothing" Sasuke replied, still laughing internally "you just look so funny in that hat"

"Oh" Naruto mumbled, taking off his hat and blushing ((he blushes a lot, sorry, I like when the uke blushes))

"No! Don't take it off!" Sasuke said, moving to sit next to the boy. "you looked cute" he muttered, and they both blushed. Before Naruto could even blink Sasuke had moved in so close to him that their noses were touching.

"Remember that thing that I wanted to tell you?" Sasuke kissed his blonde friend gently and then pulled away quickly "I love you, dobe" this time Naruto moved forward and locked lips with the black-haired boy. He could feel Sasuke lick his lower lip lightly, and he parted them, allowing Sasuke inside. Sasuke seized his chance and slipped his tongue into the blondes' mouth, exploring it, and playing with his beautiful golden hair. Naruto was now pulling at Sasuke's T-shirt, desperately trying to remove it. Sasuke realized that the fabric would do him no good now, so he broke the kiss and pulled it off. He could feel his face grow hot as Naruto's eyes wandered down his flawless chest and then back up to his face.

"No wonder you have so many fangirls!" Naruto said in wonder before Sasuke covered his mouth with one finger and led him to the single bedroom in the small apartment. Naruto was thrown down on the bed and tackled roughly by Sasuke, who was pulling at both of their clothes, trying to get them off. They managed to remove their clothing and Sasuke was now sitting on his lover's hips, admiring his beautifully shaped body. Before Naruto could even blush ((again)) Sasuke was kissing Naruto's buff chest. Naruto moaned at the feelings of Sasuke's warm lips on his body on this cold winter day. Sasuke sat up from Naruto and Naruto moaned, missing the warmth that was Sasuke's lips.

"Ok, Naruto. I think you understand me now."

"Ho--how long have you felt like this?" Naruto managed to stutter out between nervous pants

"Since that first day at the academy, if it hadn't been for that boy, I might have never realized it."

"O--ok" Naruto whispered, remembering their first kiss and trying to kiss him again, but he was stopped

"Naruto, do you love me?" Sasuke said firmly, staring into the cerulean orbs.

"What?" Naruto asked, confused. Did he love the teme? Why couldn't he figure out this feeling? What was wrong with him?

"I said; do you love me, dobe?" Sasuke said again, this time softer, and almost sad

"I-- well-- that is--"

"I see. Then I'll be going" Sasuke said, standing up and pulling on his black jeans and T-shirt "goodbye, dobe. I'm sorry to have bothered you so early in the morning." He turned and started towards the door when he heard something behind him. Naruto had gotten up and was standing in front of Sasuke, holding something.

"I got you this, Sasuke. I planned to give it to you sooner, but I never had the courage." Naruto held out an intricately carved windmill shuriken with a battle of foxes and wolves. In the center were a fox and a wolf laying together, sleeping. Around them it said "always together"

Sasuke took the gift and hugged Naruto, who was still nude, very tightly. He kissed him gently and whispered "thanks, dobe." into his boyfriends ear. "I love you, teme" the blonde whispered back. Naruto turned around and put on jeans and a T-shirt, just like Sasuke and they went out to face the mob of fangirls… holding hands.

((Here's what happened at Sasuke's house, for all who are curious))

The lovers walked down the snow- covered lane until they reached the house that was sill swarming with girls

"OI!" Sasuke yelled to the mob. They all turned around at the same time ((Creepy.)) only to see their idol holding hands with the fox boy. One brave girl screamed "you're going out with HIM?!"

"You bet!!" Sasuke yelled back, and he kissed Naruto so passionately that even he was shocked. "Now let us through!" he yelled, breaking away from the Kitsune "We need to get up to my room!!" then suddenly a mass nosebleed broke out in the mob ((jk)) but the mob was definitely staying, so Sasuke picked up his uke and jumped into a tree. He then moaned and groaned and screamed until the mob cleared, not wanting to see underwear flying out of the tree

((Ha!! They don't know that Sasuke doesn't wear underwear!!)) Sasuke led Naruto into his home through the window and into the bedroom. And from that point on I shall be leaving to your imagination.

I got a mega nosebleed in the middle of writing this, it's my first one, so it's just a light sprinkle of lemon. I'm gonna work on making some more lemon-ey dishes-- pls comment!!!


End file.
